Penance
About Penance/Biography ... Storyline TBA Appearance TBA Combat Characteristics Powers and Abilites TBA Variations Fueled (Adds Torment '''and '''Suffer) Judgement (Adds''' Shockwave, and special properties to '''Force Ball) Speed Ball '''(Adds '''Transference '''and '''Momentum) Signature Moves Force Ball: Penance fires a ball of energy a the opponent that temporarily disables their ability to block. In his Judgement '''variation, this move temporarily knocks the opponent unconscious, allowing for an attack. *The enhanced version is called , in which the move lasts longer. '''Up Force Ball: Penance fires a force ball upward to fall down on the opponent. *The meter burn version adds a flurry of projectiles falling from the sky. Explode: Penance emits a burst of energy from his chest, pushing the enemy back. Berserk: Penance rushes at the opponent, head first, knocking them back. *The meter burn version adds him "matter-porting" behind the opponent and uppercutting them. Torment: Penance's suit stabs deeper in his skin, granting a damage boost for a short time. This move also takes a small portion of his health as well. Suffer: Penance surges with electromagnetic energy and increases his health by a small amount but decreases his attack damage for a short time. Shockwave: Penance emits a short range burst of energy from his body that temporarily knocks the player unconscious. Transference: Penance fades into matter as he leaps in the air and comes down hard with a punch that causes a small shockwave. *The enhanced version is called , in which the damage if increased. Momentum: Penance quickly elbows the opponent from any range. *The meter burn version adds three more attacks. Unnamed X-Ray Move - Penance quickly uppercuts the opponent in to the air to initiate the x-ray. Then Penance "matter-ports" up towards them and kicks them in the stomach, bursting it. He then "matter-ports" behind them, while still in air, and kicks them in the head to force them to the ground, face first. Lastly, the blow from their head hitting the ground shatters their skull. They slide on their face for a short time after. Fatalities Unnamed Fatality: Other Finishers Brutalities: Endings Mortal Kombat X: Quotes Roark: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Serzh: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Seeder: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Scorpion: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) D'Vorah: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ferra/Torr: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kotal Kahn: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Cassie Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Raiden: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kano: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Quan Chi: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Lao: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kitana: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reptile: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Ermac: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Takeda: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jacqui: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Kung Jin: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Mileena: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Johnny Cage: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sonya Blade: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Penance: *''"..."'' (…) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Character Relationships TBA Trivia TBA Additional Details TBA Gallery Category:Venommm Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Main Characters